


Right By Your Side

by bellacullens



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacullens/pseuds/bellacullens
Summary: In their first year of college, Bella and Edward are given life changing news that brings them from Dartmouth, back home to Forks. AH, AU, Fluff. Rated M for future lemons. Proceed with care.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Twilight Saga, or any character's created by Stephenie Meyer. This work of fiction, set in the Twilight universe, is purely for fun.**

**Prologue**

_3:00, 2:59, 2:58_

The minutes ticked by slowly, each one slower than the last. Bella wasn't sure how three minutes could be so slow, but as she sat on the edge of the bathtub, nerves churning in her stomach, she had never felt time crawl at such a slow pace as it had in that moment. The hand on her leg gripped her knee in a show of solidarity and she turned her head. She'd have offered the boy a smile if she had it in her, but for now, all she could do is scoot closer, and rest her head on his shoulder.

_2:02, 2:01, 2:00_

Only one minute had passed, and she felt like she was going to throw up. She'd felt like that a lot lately, though, which had led them to where they were now. While the rest of their families were in the Christmas spirit, they were upstairs, away from the party, sitting in silence as the timer on Bella's phone counted backward, letting them know how much time was left. Neither of them felt much like celebrating this Christmas Eve.

_1:18, 1:17, 1:16_

The closer the timer got to reaching zero, the more nervous she got. She rested her hand atop his, lightly trailing her fingers over his soft skin. It had only been a few months since they'd started at Dartmouth, and it was the first time they'd been home since. Bella wished she could be downstairs, catching up with Alice, instead of upstairs, praying that she'd be able to fall peacefully back into life as she knew it,

_0:03, 0:02, 0:01_

A line of zeroes flashed across the screen of her phone and she took a deep breath, her eyes locking with Edward's as she stood, moving toward the counter and picking up the test that lay there, her boyfriend of almost three years following quickly behind her, mere inches away, peering over her shoulder. She took a breath, and prepared herself, telling herself that no matter what it said, it didn't really change anything. At least, not between she and Edward. When had anything been able to shake them? They were unshakeable. They were steady. They were…

_Pregnant_.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own The Twilight Saga, or any character’s created by Stephenie Meyer. This work of fiction, set in the Twilight universe, is purely for fun. 
> 
> **CHAPTER WARNINGS** : Smutty goodness.

**Chapter One**

  
_Halloween, 7.5 weeks earlier_

Edward still wasn't sure what the point of joining a fraternity or sorority was. Even as he stood in the main room of the sorority house, waiting for Bella to come down the stairs and join the party, he wasn’t sure the basis of the appeal, or why Alice Brandon had been so hellbent on getting into this specific one. What he did know was that the house's walls were surely going to melt if the stereo was turned up any louder, and that he was already ready to get back to the apartment he shared with his girlfriend. 

The fabric of his Halloween costume was starting to itch, and it was pointless to stand around if Bella weren’t with him. Frankly, he just looked like a douche without his other half. Alice had spent close to an hour making sure his usually messy hair had been tamed to perfection, the perfect imitation of Danny Zuko’s coifed carnival look. He sat still, knowing if he didn’t, he’d get his eyes clawed out by the tiny pixie herself, and that was a risk he wasn’t willing to take. 

As he was pulling at the itchy, white Rydell sweater that hung on his shoulders, movement at the top of the stairs caught his eye, and he looked up, mouth dropping open when he saw her. In theory, he knew what she was going to be wearing. They’d had their costumes planned for more than a month. After watching Grease and Grease 2 back-to-back, she’d excitedly talked him into it, and he hadn’t been able to say no to her. And, thank his lucky stars he’d said he’d dress up with her. He hadn’t put on a Halloween costume in years, but he’d dress up as the damned Easter bunny if it meant he got to see her in a costume like that. 

Bella, standing at the top of the stairs, was wearing skintight black leather pants, a black boatneck top tucked into them, and red sandals. And she looked amazing. Edward chuckled to himself, the smile on his face never fading. Alice had tried to convince her to wear something with a heel, and she’d protested ad nauseam. The last thing they’d need was for Bella to end up in the emergency room with a sprained ankle midway through the Halloween party, and knowing her, she was more than capable of making that happen. She was capable of making it happen in the flats she had on, but it would have been even more likely had Alice been able to talk her into heels. 

Edward crossed the room quickly and stood at the base of the stairs, hand extended to Bella as she walked down. A rosy blush was already staining her cheeks, which only made Edward smile wider. He pulled her closer when she took his hand, placing a kiss on her cheek. 

“You look beautiful, sweetheart.” He whispered in her ear, snaking an arm around her back as he led her into the room. He always felt better when she was next to him. It had been like that since he met her, back in their junior year of high school, when she’d moved to the tiny town of Forks, Washington, from Phoenix, Arizona. 

“And you look so… handsome, Edward.” Bella replied, teeth locking down on her lower lip as she was led toward the party. Maybe the leather, and the Grease-inspired matching costumes, and the party was a bad idea. What she really wanted now was to drag Edward home with her, and have him all to herself. 

She’d promised Alice that she would make an appearance, stay for at least half an hour, and then she was free to go. Alice was waiting on a guy she’d met at the library a few days earlier, and didn’t want to be alone while she waited. Of course, when was Alice ever really alone? Between her new best friend and sorority sister, Rosalie Hale, and the Denali girl that was in her design class, Alice was more than occupied. 

But, of course, she had claimed Bella as her Official Best Friend on the first day of classes, and the rest was history. She didn’t really mind. She hadn’t had a real best friend in Forks, unless Jessica Stanley counted, and Bella didn’t count her. She was more of an acquaintance — someone who just had her around because all the guys seemed to want to hang out with her. Neither of those were things Bella had enjoyed. 

Despite the rap music that was blaring inside the sorority house, and everyone around them grinding, practically reenacting scenes from Dirty Dancing right in the living room, Edward pulled Bella close to him and rested his hands on her hips, and started to sway to a melody that always played in his head when she was near. 

The sound of high heels clanking on hardwood, and then a hand on Bella’s shoulder pulled them out of their dreamy couple daze as Alice bounded back into their circle, and pulled Bella to her. “Okay, come on! Dance with me! Have a little fun; that’s why it’s called a party — you have to dance, at least a little!” She exclaimed, mouth moving at a mile a minute, as per her usual. If there were any who could out-talk Alice Brandon, Bella hadn’t found that person yet. 

Reluctantly, she unwound herself from Edward’s arms, and let Alice drag her into the crowd of people that were dancing close together, sweaty and a little too close for comfort. Bella hadn’t met most of the people that were in the sorority, or any of the people that they hung out with, and being in the middle of them on the dance floor wasn’t her idea of a good time, even if she did have Alice right next to her. 

If there was one thing Bella Swan couldn’t do, it was dance. While Alice seemed to be made to look enticing on the dance floor, Bella was the opposite. She tried to look like she belonged there, like she wasn’t awkwardly and could control her limbs enough to look like she was actually dancing. It didn’t come naturally to her, and every time Alice twirled her around, she would try to lock eyes with Edward, hoping he’d come save her from the torture that she was being put through. 

Sweat was starting to pool at the waistband of her leather pants, and she was silently cursing herself for even thinking that it was a good idea to wear them. Sure, she looked nice, but she didn’t feel nice. She felt like a hot mess, and wanted nothing more than to strip out of the outfit she’d let Alice work meticulously over for hours.

* * *

Edward had watched Bella dancing enough for the night. As much as he liked the sight, he wanted her closer to him, and as much as Alice might object, he was ready to get going. It was loud and sweaty in the sorority house, and he wanted nothing more than to have Bella back at their apartment, curled up next to him on their couch. 

Heading out to the middle of the room, he wrapped an arm around Bella’s waist, and leaned down, pressing his lips to her ear. “You wanna get out of here?” He’d been talking to one of the frat guys, a football player named James, yammer on about the game coming up, trying to tune it out as he watched her, and now all he could think about was getting home… and the thought of Bella in a cheerleading uniform wasn’t too far from mind, either. 

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.” She answered, finally feeling at home once he was back beside her. She said her goodbyes to Alice, and led Edward outside toward the Volvo. The drive back to the apartment they shared wasn’t long — they lived only a few blocks from sorority row — but as late as it was, they were both yawning by the time they were unlocking the front door. 

“I’m going to take a shower. These pants are so uncomfortable. I’m never putting them on again.” Bella said, running her hands through her hair as she nudged the front door open with her hip. 

“That’s too bad. You look so good in them; I couldn’t take my eyes off you.” It was true. He’d barely been able to focus all night as he watched the way Bella moved on the dance floor. He watched as she made her way across the living room and into their room — he loved that. Their room. It had taken a lot of convincing that he and Bella were responsible enough to handle living together, and even more convincing that Charlie Swan could trust him enough to not hurt his little girl, but after much debate, and a whole lot of groveling, it was finally decided that if they were going to move across the country for college, they should have a place they could call home. 

Bella made her way to the en suite, and looked at herself in the mirror. Alice had done her makeup earlier in the night, and it had mostly stayed in tact, but her hair was wild, and she looked as tired as she felt. She turned around, and turned on the shower, letting it warm up while she looked for her hairbrush. She had to stop carrying it around the apartment with her, or she’d never find it. 

Once she found it — laying under her pajamas — she started dragging it through her hair, wincing at the knots that had formed. It’d be even worse to try and brush her hair if she showered with those tangles all through it, though, so she trudged through the pain as best she could. 

Taking one last look in the mirror at the outfit that hugged her curves so nicely, she started to strip out of the costume, and tossed the clothes in the hamper, standing in the bathroom in her black, lacy bra and panties. It was one of the more adventurous sets she had bought, but she liked the way it looked against her pale skin. Every once in a while, she liked to look sexy, even if she was the only one who saw while she was getting dressed. 

“As good as you looked in your costume, I think I prefer this look.” Edward said with a cheeky grin on his face. Bella hadn’t been paying attention, and the sudden sound of his voice took her by surprise, causing her to jump. He was leaning against the doorframe, looking at her with such adoration. It was a look she wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to seeing, especially when it was aimed toward her. A rosy blush stained her cheeks, an almost ever-present part of her physical being. 

“Yeah, well, it’s not going to be on very long, so take a good look. I’m going to take a shower if you want to join me.” She said, a hint of seduction coating her words. That was all the invitation he needed, and he entered the bathroom quickly, his eyes clouding with lust as he started to unbutton his shirt. His eyes were on her body as she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the ground, her lacy boy shorts following quickly after, and then she was in the shower. 

The warm water felt like heaven, and she let out a satisfied moan, her eyes slipping closed. Edward couldn’t get out of his clothes fast enough, his mind wandering to all sorts of places. He kicked off his shoes, and stripped himself of the costume he’d been wearing all night, and joined his girl under the spray of the water. 

He grabbed the strawberry-scented body wash Bella always used, and the loofah that was hanging from a hook, and poured a bit on the pink puff, happy that she’d asked him to join her. Running the loofah over her skin meant he got to reacquaint himself with each and every one of her curves. He ran his hands over her body like he was worshipping her, and anyone who knew him knew that was exactly what he was doing. 

He had memorized every inch of her body, and yet, it was like a new experience every time his hands swept across her. He was meticulous as he scrubbed her body clean, finally dropping the loofah nearly ten minutes later, hands still continuing to run over her soft skin. 

“You know how beautiful you are, right? You blush when I tell you, but it’s the truth.” He whispered, pulling him to her, pressing his body against hers as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“You tell me enough, I know.” She spoke back, though she wasn’t paying much attention to what he was saying. Her mind was preoccupied. Edward Masen’s naked form pressed against her was enough to intoxicate her, despite not having a drop to drink all night. Her head was spinning, and she had a lovesick grin on her face as she turned around to face him. Her hands skimmed along his chest, drinking in the sight of his bare torso dripping with water. She was nearly drooling at the sight while her hands continue their descent south, until she was met with what she wanted. She’d felt him pressing against her the entire time he was washing her body, and it had only spurred her desire. 

The moan that left his lips as she wrapped her hand around his length was all she needed, encouraging her to drop to her knees. She kissed the tip of his cock first, running her tongue up the shaft and circling the tip. She’d learned all the things he liked, and the easiest ways to make him come undone, and every sound that passed from his lips only made her want to please him more. Wrapping her hand around him, she squeezed lightly, pumping her fist slowly as she took him in her mouth. 

“Ugh, fuck, Bella…” A satisfied hum radiated off Bella’s lips, happy with the words falling from his lips. She lightly grazed her teeth against his cock, causing him to buck his hips, earning a moan from her in response. 

“As amazing as that feels, I’d rather be in you.” He whispered, his voice low, nearly growling as he ran his hands through her wet hair, coaxing her up to him. She released him from her mouth, running her tongue up his impressive length once more before she rose to her feet. 

His fingers played against her skin, trailing over her hips, across her stomach, and down her thighs, before finally reaching her aching core. She wrapped her arms around his neck, eyes falling closed as he slipped a finger within her. She bit down on her lip, and ran her fingers through his hair, gripping lightly at the bronze tendrils as he slipped another finger inside, and continued to pump in and out of her. His thumb pressed against her clit, dancing in circles against the bundle of nerves, causing her to throw her head back, teeth biting down deeper on her lip. 

“ _Fuck me_ , Edward.” She growled, locking eyes with him. “Please, baby. I want you in me. Now.” She continued, voice softening as she looked at him. It had been almost a week since they’d been together last, and she craved everything about his body. He removed his fingers from her, and wrapped his hand around his cock, lining himself up with her dripping entrance, causing a shudder to run through her body. She steadied herself, holding onto his shoulders as he slid into her, grabbing one of her legs and hitching it over his thigh, holding her closer. 

Slowly, he started to move, pulling out, and sliding back in, ever so slowly. Bella’s mouth dropped open in pleasure and she slowly began to rock her hips, setting a pace, and coaxing him into a quicker momentum. 

“Fuck,” Edward moaned. “You feel so good.” He moved a hand between them, continuing the circular motion he’d been using on her clit. He was always more concerned with whether or not she got off, and now was no different. She whimpered at his touch. She was putty in his hands, and could already feel herself starting to come undone. She thrust her hips faster, her breathing coming quicker, nails digging into his back as her orgasm crashed down on her. 

“Ugh, Edward, fuck!” She screamed, tangling her other hand in his hair, and pulling him to her, kissing him passionately. 

“Mmm, Bella, I’m gonna cum…” Edward thrust twice more, and stilled, a garbled mess of expletives and a few that sounded a lot like Bella’s name flying out of his mouth as he reached his release, his body shaking as he came. Bella ran her fingers through his hair, adoration for her beautiful boyfriend seeping into every stroke. 

As he pulled out, he led her back under the spray of the water, cleaning them off, before they got out. 

“If I dry you off, are you going to take that as me trying to seduce you?” Edward teased, holding up the fluffy white towel. 

“Any other night, maybe, but right now, I’m too tired.” She said as she stepped closer, and let him wrap the towel around her. It didn’t take long to dry off, and by the time they were both dry, and dressed in their pajamas, Bella’s eyes were heavy, and hard to keep open.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” She said, holding her hand out to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AUTHOR’S NOTE** : Much of this story will follow with the same timeline of The Twilight Saga, in regards to their time in high school, with some canon elements coming into play in flashbacks. It does, however, take place in present day, as I need them to have access to smartphones. 
> 
> And with that, they made a baby ;) I haven’t written anything dirty in years, but, you know… It had to happen. So, that’ll hopefully get better. Maybe I’ll edit it later. 
> 
> If you want random fic updates, you can follow @isabellamasens on twitter. Leave a review if you liked the chapter!
> 
> I’ll be posting as often as I can, and writing as often as I can, but we had to evacuate Florida due to Hurricane Irma, so we’re currently staying with family. Please keep everyone affected by this storm in your thoughts, especially those in the islands down south, who don’t have the necessary resources to shield them from this storm, or rebuild when its said and done with.

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note: Well, there we go! Welcome to Right By Your Side! This fic is going to be cute, fluffy, and sweet. That's it. No punchline. Get ready for cavities, because it's going to be nothing but a sugar rush. After reading way too many sad fics disguised as sweet ones, I've decided to take matters into my own hands. I hope you enjoy, and review away if you're so inclined!**


End file.
